Checkmate
: "You lie saying you are something of a hero, I know heroes, you are not one of them Matthew Murdock." : ―Wilson Fisk Daredevil and Punisher: Checkmate takes place in New York on June Twenty Fifth, 2015. Now that Daredevil and Punisher are allied and taking care of Kingpin's business's productively, he plans to leave New York with his girlfriend Vanessa, this makes the heroes stressed as they must gather enough evidence and defeat him before midnight. Can they do it? Background Characters Kingpin Punisher Daredevil Events Previously.. Checkmate Rabbit in a Snowstorm The story begins with Wilson Fisk, Kingpin, at an art museum which his girlfriend, Vanessa Marianna works at. He just purchased their favourite panting which is the Rabbit in a Snowstorm, he tells her that they should take a trip and after a few moments she agrees to, then Fisk leaves to his penthouse to pack and tie up loose ends. Meeting in Midtown Daredevil is at a construction site in Midtown looking over New York when Punisher arrives to the construction site, the two discuss and get into an argument about how to deal with what's going on since Matt received information that Kingpin is leaving New York at midnight, and they need to act quickly or he will have defeated them and escaped. They argue but the argument turns into them leaving to an office building to attack Kingpin's right-hand man, James Weasley. Assault on Weasley Weasley is in a meeting trying to convince the company's owners to a deal with Fisk, however Punisher enters through the elevator fighting the guards causing them to flee into a near office where Daredevil jumps into attacking Weasley. Fighting Typhoid Mary The interrogation leads onto the edge of the building where a helicopter rises with armed men and Typhoid Mary, Daredevil knocks Weasley out and fights the men while Punisher battles Mary. Punisher is able to defeat Mary after suffering a few cuts and Daredevil deals with the dozens of armed men easily. Ambushed They then re-enter the building after finishing their groups of bad-guys only to receive a phone call on Weasley's Phone, it's Kingpin. He talks to them making fun of them how it took them a year to even get close to him and now that they are there they won't do what has to be done, they won't kill him. Punisher then slams the phone breaking it as he reveals Daredevil's identity to Punisher to scare Matt, but afterwards thugs begin to run in throwing a flashbang defeating Daredevil. Punisher deals with most of the goons while Daredevil recovers, he does however take down a thug or two while his senses are tweaking. Afterwards they go onto the rooftops and see a helicopter fly above them going towards Midtown, it's Fisk's Helicopter. Kingpin Skirmish Meanwhile at a construction site in Midtown, Fisk and a few dozen of armed goons wait patiently for Vanessa Marianna and the helicopter. The two arrive at almost the same time and as Vanessa gets in Kingpin stops telling them to fly off but stay near, he's not leaving until he does what needs to be done, he needs to kill Daredevil and Punisher. The two arrive and Kingpin tells his goons to leave and the trio then talks, Kingpin asking if they have what it takes and such. Then the battle begins with Kingpin sending knockout blows to the two of them, they completely underestimated his strength and they surely lose the beginning of the fight. The fight goes on getting more and more grusome, Punisher using his knives to cut up Kingpin and Kingpin breaking bones with his punches, eventually he's on the ground with Daredevil ontop and he tells him that he is no hero and Daredevil exclaims "But I'm what this city needs!" and the fight continues. The Choice Punisher is thrust off the building but catches himself by grabbing the side of the building before falling off, Kingpin breaks Daredevil's helmet and goes to kill him but Punisher gets to his gun shooting Kingpin twice in the back. He then slams Punisher and Daredevil and falls against a wall, Punisher goes to use his last bullet on Fisk and Fisk tells him to do it and Daredevil pleads for him to not, he brings up his wife Maria and his son Frank Jr. and his daughter. The End Frank decides not to and Fisk uppercuts Frank then walks to leave but can hear the incoming officers, he then gets on his knees holding his arms out waiting and Punisher tells Matthew to go while he still can and Punisher aims his gun at Fisk so he can't escape. Daredevil then flees jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Aftermath Nelson and Murdock Matt returns to work a day or so later and hundreds of men are in and out of his building, the underworld has fallen and they need lawyers, victims think it's time to tell their story, everyone has a different story and Nelson and Murdock is willing to hear. The Program Punisher is considered for the Thunderbolts program by Phil Coulson and Red Hulk.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Daredevil Stories Category:Punisher Stories Category:Kingpin Stories Category:James Wesley Stories Category:Foggy Nelson Stories Category:Thunderbolts Stories Category:Phil Coulson Stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:Typhoid Mary Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Karen Page Stories